Typically, in order to achieve stability of electrical quality and reliability and durability of conductive wires for electronic products, electronic devices are commonly manufactured on a rigid carrier, such that the quality of the conductive wires can be prevented from being influenced, the conductive wires from being broken or a chip from being damaged due to deformation of the electronic products. However, manufacturing of the electronic devices on the rigid carrier results in significant limitations to the applicability of the electronic products. For instance, an electronic product with an overly large area has difficulty in being carried or worn by a user and inconvenience for storage. Additionally, such electronic products have difficulty in being attached to a part of a human, an animals and plant, or a mechanical structure having a curved surface.
With the progress of process technologies, some flexible electronic products are manufactured. However, there still are some limitations on the deformation of the flexible electronic products. For example, the flexible electronic products may be bendable, foldable, but still cannot be stretchable, which causes limitations to the applicability of the electronic products.